


Have You Been Smoking Again?

by second_go



Series: 5SOS snippets [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, F/M, It's kinda sad, Past Romance, Romance, Smoking, and high!luke, and jesus i need to write a story about ashton before people start saying i hate him, duh - Freeform, i will never write happy stories, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while, and she'd thought he'd stop forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Been Smoking Again?

This was a mistake, this whole thing was a mistake.

But Ellanoire took in a deep breath and stepped out into the yard, velvet boots sinking into the wet grass. Her nose picked up the scent of the wet grass, fresh from the recent rain only an hour ago. Her feet sunk into the dirt, and the sounds of crunching grass reached her ears with every step she took.

Her eyes caught sight of a tall male, leaning against a dirtied beach chair in the front yard. His hard was resting against his arms, legs crossed and eyes closed. Hesitantly, she walked towards the male and bit down on her bottom lip.

As long as he was knocked out, it probably wouldn't matter much anyway.

She noticed a blanket hanging on a clothing line. Ellanoire walked towards the clothing line, grabbing the towel off of the line and surprising herself when she found it wasn't all that wet. The cotton was slightly damp, but there wasn't anything else she could do besides wring out the excess water before placing it on top the resting body and stepping away.

"Hey, don't go." She felt a light grip on her wrist and she didn't want to turn back at all, least she sees his eyes again and repeat the last few months of falling and landing again.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place." She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to hear his reply, or feel how his hand touched her's, or how it would feel to look into those beautiful eyes again.

"I kind of figured, it's my birthday after all," he chuckled and it made her heart skip another beat. Hesitantly, she turned around and saw him looking away while scratching the back of his head with his other hand.

"Yeah, so I want to leave." Still looking at him.

"You don't have to." Still looking away.

"I want to." Still looking at him.

"Take a seat." And he turned towards her. His crystallized eyes looking straight at her with furrowed eyebrows, almost as if begging her to stay with him for a moment longer.

And she wanted to, because she knew she could never say no to those eyes, and she knew she felt almost this magnetic pull to stay with him for a little longer because she returned to being a little puppy for her owner.

But she had to put her foot down somewhere, sometime.

"Please?"

Maybe she'll put her foot done somewhere else, some other time.

She walked towards the beach chair next to the one he was resting on, easily shaking out of his hold on her wrist. Ellanoire sat on the very edge of the chair, already feeling the small leftover water droplets seep into her lace dress and cringing because it was definitely going to leave a mark on the white silken layer beneath the lace.

"Thank you." He rolled his head over to look at her, crystal eyes shinning with glee.

"I can't stay for long."

"You can stay for however long you like, Jessica wouldn't mind."

His voice sounded slightly slower than usual, higher as well. His posture seemed a little more relaxed and his eyes seemed to almost... Hurt. She leaned in to look at him, finally seeing the faint red lines across his eyes and heaving a sigh.

"Have you been smoking again?"

"I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Of course I'd notice! Luke, I thought you'd quit?"

"Because of you."

"Then why did you start again?"

"Because of you."

"That's not an answer, Luke. You can't just start again because we broke up."

"Yes, I can," his eyes bore into her's, glazing over yet looking like he was glaring at her, " _You_  said we wouldn't work out anymore.  _You_  wanted this whole relationship to end,  _you_  made me take up smoking again."

"I didn't  _make_  you do anything. It was a conscious choice that you made, and I shouldn't play a part in this nonsense."

"You've been hanging around Angelyn too much again."

"I haven't, I've just grown from what you thought I was. I'm not playing into your little game again, Luke."

"I never said this was a game."

"But you sure treat it like one."

He was silenced. His hand snuck into his pocket, pulling out a small bag and hid it from Ellanoire's sight.

Even if he hadn't done that, she would've known what it was.

"You're not lighting up a joint in front of me, Luke."

She got up from her seat, walking over to her ex's, and placed her hands of his. She looked up at him, feeling his heavy breathing on her lips, before looking down at the small zip-lock bag. It was smaller than what he had carried around with him before they started dating, but a small smoke was effective enough to get someone to addicted, just like he was before she forced him to quit.

So many fight broke out because of his smoking habit, and now, what has that all amounted to?

"You can't tell me what to do." He hissed next to her, but not making any movement that suggests he was going to take back the bag or move away from her touch.

Carefully, she sat down on lap, still looking down at the bag of weed to see if he would snatch it away from her if her guard was lowered enough.

"No, I can't. But I can force you to stop."

She looked back at him, seeing his pupils dilate and tongue come out momentarily to lick his lips before going back in.

"Not again."

His crystal eyes bore into her emerald ones, not having its usual sparkle. Though, she supposed he had lost it when they had broken up. His lip ring was still there, and she remembered the growl he would make when she would accidentally tug on it too hard.

Secretly, she missed the way the metal would rest on her lips when he gave her gentle pecks in the morning.

"We're not getting back together, are we?"

He broke her out of her memories, and she didn't even realise that she was looking at his lip ring for the whole of her daydream.

But he wasn't looking at her now, he was looking at her hands, their hands that were resting on top of each other's as they continued their quiet conversation.

"There's a slim chance."

She looked up him as he slowly rose his head, eyes regaining that small shine of hope that she had missed for the whole time after their breakup. And she really didn't want to get her hopes up because that  _slim chance_  had might as well be a flat out  _no_ , but she couldn't say it at all.

Especially not when that sparkle was given back to him, not when he finally looks happy.

"Could we try again?"

"Not today."

She shook her head, seeing that sparkle dim and feeling her stomach drop.

"Could we kiss?"

"As goodbye."

So he leaned in, taking her bottom lip in his for a slow kiss. She responded to keep him happy, to let herself have that feeling of nostalgia and joy for a while more before pulling away from him completely. Her hands lifted off of his, and she stood up beside his beach chair.

"As goodbye."

He nodded and looked back at the bag of weed.

"Goodbye."

She turned away and walked, breathing deeply yet shakily as she could feel the tears come.

"Sorry."

She wasn't far enough away to not hear that, but wasn't close enough to apologise either.

"I'm sorry too."

She let her whisper get lost with the wind, faintly hoping that it would carry her voice to his ears.

_But don't carry my tears..._


End file.
